Ninja's Code
This is the fourth episode of the second season of Zach's Kanto Journey. Plot Zach is in the gym, dodging dummies, with his Bulbasaur. Koga is watching him. Koga: Faster. Good. Faster. Good. Zach: Huf... Huff... Huff. Bulbasaur: Bul....bul....bulba... Koga: Maximum speed. The dummies suddenly go incredibly fast, and Zach and Bulbasaur get knocked over. The dummies stop moving. Zach: Augh... What was that all about!? Koga: A ninja must always be ready. He must always expect anything. Bulbasaur: Bulba bulb... Zach: Fine. Boot it up again. Koga: Ninja Dummy Training, initiate, maximum speed, five minutes. The dummies begin moving again, Zach and Bulbasaur narrowly dodging each one. Zach: Hufff... Hufff... Huuuufff... Bulbasaur: Bulba... bulb... bul... bu... The training dummies finally stop, and Zach nearly falls over, but Bulbasaur catches him with his Vine Whip. Zach: Thanks Bulb- Bulbasaur drops him. Zach: Really dude? You're STILL angry at me?! Bulbasaur: Bulba. Koga: Hmph. You have both passed the first trial of my training. Evasion and preparedness. Next is agility. Zach: Oh no... Koga leads them out to a large pool, with small, stone circles floating in different spots. Koga: Your next task is to jump across without falling or making too much sound. Zach: Seriously?! Bulbasaur: Bulba?! Koga: Yes. Now, BEGIN! Zach jumps, and instantly falls after the stone flips. Bulbasaur: Bulba bulba bulbaaaaa! Bulbasaur begins laughing. Koga: Now you go Bulbasaur. Zach gets out of the water. Zach: Yeah, Bulbasaur, why don't you jump? Zach and Bulbasaur glare at each other, before Bulbasaur jumps, and doesn't even make it to the first stone. Zach laughs. Zach: Great Bulbasaur, you did even worse than I did! Bulbasaur: BULBA! Bulbasaur uses Razor Leaf, and it cuts Zach's shirt. Zach: Hey, watch it! Koga: Children, you must learn to focus. AGAIN! Zach and Bulbasaur try several times, but fail everytime. At the end they get to the final stone together, and jump to the end, barely making it. Koga: Hmph. Adequate time. Not much noise... You pass. Zach: Yes! Bulbasaur: Bulba! Koga: Now, onto the final challenge. Beating me. Bulbasaur: Bulbaaa... Zach: ...Okay. Let's do this. Koga: We will do it one on one. Muk versus Bulbasaur. Zach: Fine by me! Bulbasaur: BULBA?! Bulbasaur looks at Zach, shocked. Zach: Let's do this Koga! Zach runs to one side, Bulbasaur at his heels, while Koga leaps to the opposite side. Zach: Go Bulbasaur! Koga: Go, Muk! Koga throws his Pokeball, and Muk comes out of the Pokeball. Muk: MUUUUUUK! Koga: Begin! Use Gunk Shot! Zach: Use Vine Whip to launch yourself above it! Muk launches a large beam of gunk at Bulbasaur, and it rolls to the side. The Gunk Shot grazes the side of Bulbasaur. Zach: Bulbasaur! Koga: Use Sludge Bomb! Muk launches a large bomb of sludge at Bulbasaur. Zach: Dodge it by rolling forwards! Bulbasaur jumps up, and is hit head-on by Muk's attack. Bulbasaur: Bul...Bulba... Bulbasaur struggles back up. Zach: Bulbasaur, you've got to listen to me! I have a plan! Bulbasaur: Bulba... Bulbasaur glances at Zach, before nodding. Koga: Now, use Body Slam! Muk jumps towards Bulbasaur, and is right above it. Zach: Now, use Leech Seed! Bulbasaur launches a seed upwards, and it goes inside of Muk. The vines are seen spreading around it. Koga: No! This is not possible! Muk: Muukk....Muu... The vines cast a red glow around Muk, and its energy is sapped. Within seconds, Muk is deated from the vines being both inside and outside. Koga: No... You win. Take this Soul Badge. Return, Muk. Koga hands Zach the Soul Badge, while returning Muk. Zach: Thanks! Haha! We did it! Good job Bulbasaur! Bulbasaur: Bulba! Koga: And remember Zach, never forget the Ninja's Code. 'Never give up, never say never, and never say no.' Zach: Huh... One part of that sounds very familiar... Oh well. Thanks for the training. Time for be to go. Zach and Bulbasaur leave, and rest at the Pokemon Center. Kevin is seen, still asleep in bed. Category:Episodes